


Ugly is in the Eye of the Beholder

by astudyinfic



Series: Holidays 2020 [27]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Warrior's Cross - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Cam's his new favorite person, Cameron loves his family, Except for Liam, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Not Beta Read, They're no longer sure they love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Cameron's gifts go over just as well as he expected.Well, Liam's goes over even better.
Relationships: Julian Cross/Cameron Jacobs, Preston/Liam Bell, Zane Garrett/Ty Grady
Series: Holidays 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036116
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Ugly is in the Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 27: Sweater/Jumper**
> 
> Prompts can be found [here](https://astudyinfic.tumblr.com/post/635866337200259072/decided-it-was-time-for-a-new-holiday-prompt-list).

"You are joking, yes?"

"Is he serious? He can't actually be serious."

"I'm afraid that this is absolutely your Christmas presents. Look, he might be small but there is no fighting him when he sets his mind on something. You all know this. Julian, you especially should know this." 

The group of men all looked at the gift in front of them, lovingly gifted by Cameron and handed over by Blake who was doing a poor job of keeping the smirk off his face. Cameron had chosen to work on Christmas Eve and Julian suspected it was so he wouldn't have to see the reaction when the four of them opened their gifts. 

He also suspected that Blake knew what was inside before he even opened the box. "My handler and my boyfriend have turned against me," he moaned, staring at the box once more as if he could make the contents change by sheer force of will.

"Boss, I don't think you have anything to complain about. At least yours is grey." 

Julian grumbled, "Grey and more."

Preston looked somewhere between amused and horrified at the dark red… item that had been handed to him by an amused Blake. "What am I supposed to do with this?" 

"Wear it, I think, love." Liam wasn't hiding his amusement at all. He and Cameron hadn't known each other long, not since Preston introduced them a few months prior, so he hadn't expected a present. It had been a long time since anyone aside from Preston had given him a gift. "I think he did a good job. Each of these will bring out our eyes and we will look quite festive."

Blake continued to chuckle as he pulled a note from his own box. "Cameron says that he expects us all to be wearing them by the time he gets home today. So, gentlemen, he gets home in an hour. Best start planning your outfits if you know what's good for you."

Preston started to argue but closed his mouth with a snap. Julian didn't even bother arguing and Liam was amused once more at the dynamic of the group. Three trained killers. The man who gave them their assignments. And one small, young, waiter, who could boss them all around and they would do exactly as they said. If Cameron was more like Liam, he would take advantage of the situation. Was it was, Liam considered them fortunate that he only wanted them to wear silly shirts without complaint.

To stay on Cameron's good side, Liam was happy to do just that. 

~~~

Cameron came home an hour later, a bright grin on his face. He knew exactly what he'd done (with Blake's help) and he couldn't wait to see the four of them and see which one was the grumpiest of the group. He had his suspicions but wanted to wait and reserve judgment. 

A glance around the room told him everything he needed to know. Julian was miserable but trying not to show it because he didn't want to hurt Cameron's feelings. Blake was embarrassed but going along with it because it was even better to see Julian embarrassed. Preston looked about ready to kill someone and Cameron was relieved that he wouldn't kill him. Most likely. 

Liam looked like it was the best day of his life and that had to be the one that surprised him the most. He'd rather expected the Brit would be the one trying to kill him. 

"You all look great," he said with a grin, shrugging out of his coat so they could see he got himself one as well. "And they all fit! I'm glad."

Julian stood and came to stand in front of Cameron. "Is there a reason you wanted us to wear...these?" He gestured to the sweater he was wearing. The grey was close to one of the usual colors Julian wore but the bright orange cats on the front were a vast detour from his usual more refined style. The words _Meowy Christmas_ were written above the cats. This was the reason why Cam started buying the sweaters in the first place. It was too perfect not to give to Julian and then he didn't want the others to feel left out. 

"Because it is Christmas and for once, we are all here, and I wanted to do something to commemorate that." Too often Julian and or Preston were off for work, meaning the whole group wasn't together. Now with the addition of Liam and Blake agreeing to stop by and spend some time with them, Cameron wanted to celebrate. 

Preston raised a brow. "Because nothing says celebration like a shirt that literally invites people to shoot you." His sweater was green with a target on it and sparkly ornament-like balls that came off. The sweater was stitched with the words _You miss, you drink_. It was the perfect sweater to give his favorite sniper. Cameron hoped Preston would see the humor in it sooner or later. 

Blake's wasn't as personal, blue with a gingerbread man with some broken limbs. _Aw, snap_ , it read. Cam thought it was funny and Blake didn't seem too upset so that was good.

The last one he looked at was Liam, who was lounging on the couch in such a way that everyone could read the bright red sweater with white letters that spelled out _Santa's Favorite Ho_. "I hope you don't mind it," Cameron said quickly. "I had to ask for some advice on yours and that was what they suggested." 

Grinning, Liam shook his head. "Absolutely not. I make this work. I'll be sure to tell him thank you next time I see him in person."

"Should I be upset that you still talk to Tyler?" Julian rumbled next to Cam's ear. His arms laced around Cameron's front, partially obscuring the pattern of white puppies that frolicked all over the sweater.

Cameron turned and pressed a kiss to Julian's cheek. "Of course not. But he was the only one I could ask that knew him and it wouldn't be giving away the surprise."

Julian scoffed a little. "I'm sure he asked for something for his help." Ty did, but Cam wasn't about to admit that just yet. 

Instead, he ignored the comment and grabbed his phone. "I figured out how to set a timer so I want to do a group picture." Who knew what the next time would be that they were all together and Cam wasn't lying when he said he wanted to commemorate the event. 

There was much grumbling, but eventually, he got everyone settled and the phone took several pictures, a couple of which actually looked pretty good. He flipped through them, texting one off and then turning to the group. His family. "Okay, you guys can take them all off. I promise, you never have to wear them again." Julian and Preston both hurried to take their sweaters off and Cam suspected they would be burned by the end of the week. Blake's vanished not long after, as well. Liam was still wearing his when he and Preston went to leave for the night. 

"Please, I'm wearing this every Christmas for the rest of my life," Liam told him on the way out the door and Preston groaned his displeasure. 

Finally, alone, Cam wrapped his arms behind Julian's neck and kissed him. "You aren't too upset, are you?" 

"Depends," Julian said, cagey as ever. "Who did you send that picture to?" 

Cameron just laughed and ran for the bedroom, Julian close behind. 

~~~

In Baltimore, Ty's phone chimed just as they were climbing into bed. Ty took one look at the picture and broke down laughing. Zane did the same. "Okay, I really like that kid," Ty told his husband when he finally got his giggles under control. "That payment was so much better than I ever hoped."

He sent the image to Nick and Kelly so they could share in the hilarity of Julian, Cameron, Preston, and their own Liam Bell (along with some guy they didn't know) in the most ridiculous sweaters Ty had ever seen. "That's next year's Sidewinder Christmas card," he grinned as they shut out the light. 

"They'll all try and kill you," Zane warned. 

Ty's grin was visible even in the dark. "Yeah. It will be great."


End file.
